megcabotfandomcom-20200213-history
No Judgments
No Judgments is an adult novel by Meg Cabot. The book was published on September 24, 2019 by William Morrow. It was preceded by the digital novella Bridal Boot Camp, which is also set in the fictional town of Little Bridge Island.https://www.megcabot.com/2019/01/new-year-new-books/ A sequel, titled No Offense, will follow in August 2020.https://www.amazon.com/dp/0062890077/ Dedication :"In memory of Kady Elkins, Marilyn Furman, and Maureen Venti, fierce lovers of books and nature, and all taken too soon from this world." Book description Website= :"The storm of the century is about to hit Little Bridge Island, Florida—and it’s sending waves crashing through Sabrina "Bree" Beckham’s love life… When a massive hurricane severs all power and cell service to Little Bridge Island—as well as its connection to the mainland—twenty-five-year-old Bree Beckham isn’t worried . . . at first. She’s already escaped one storm—her emotionally abusive ex—so a hurricane seems like it will be a piece of cake. But animal-loving Bree does become alarmed when she realizes how many islanders have been cut off from their beloved pets. Now it’s up to her to save as many of Little Bridge’s cats and dogs as she can . . . but to do so, she’s going to need help—help she has no choice but to accept from her boss’s sexy nephew, Drew Hartwell, the Mermaid Café’s most notorious heartbreaker. But when Bree starts falling for Drew, just as Little Bridge’s power is restored and her penitent ex shows up, she has to ask herself if her island fling was only a result of the stormy weather, or if it could last during clear skies too." |-| Back of book= :"The storm of the century is about to hit Little Bridge Island, Florida—and it’s sending waves crashing through Sabrina "Bree" Beckham’s love life… Bree Beckham needs to start over. So she leaves Manhattan for the one place that has always felt safe—Little Bridge. The tiny island in the Florida Keys was her family's favorite vacation spot. With its glassy water and colorful houses, it seems too beautiful to be hit by disaster—until a Category 5 hurricane bears down and residents are urged to evacuate. But Bree has no intention of leaving. She's got access to a landline and plenty of supplies, and she's certainly not accepting her traitorous ex's offer to fly her to safety in his private plane. When the storm proves devastating, Bree starts to worry—not for herself, but for the many beloved pets left behind by panicked owners. She has a plan to save as many of the creatures as she can: All residents have to do is call her landline to let her know about their stranded pets, and she'll make sure they're rescued—no questions, no judgments. It's a daunting task, but help arrives in the form of her boss's sexy nephew, Drew Hartwell, the island's resident heartbreaker. But when Bree's ex shows up just as she is falling hard for Drew, she has to ask herself if their steamy connection is just a passing storm—or a bond that's built to last." Short summary Plot Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eighteen Chapter Nineteen Chapter Twenty Chapter Twenty-One Chapter Twenty-Two Chapter Twenty-Three Chapter Twenty-Four Chapter Twenty-Five Chapter Twenty-Six Chapter Twenty-Seven Chapter Twenty-Eight Chapter Twenty-Nine Chapter Thirty-One Chapter Thirty-Two Chapter Thirty-Three Chapter Thirty-Four Epilogue Characters Setting Editions No-Judgments-UK.jpg|Piatkus (United Kingdom, September 24, 2019)https://www.littlebrown.co.uk/titles/meg-cabot-2/no-judgments/9780349424163/ References See also External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Books Category:Novels Category:Adult novels Category:Little Bridge Island Category:William Morrow Category:No Judgments Category:2019 releases